Skulduggery773
Skulduggery773 (AKA Skul, Skuly, Skullyboy, or Skuldug) is the new account of Skulduggery77 created on December 8th, 2012 after he deleted his old account. He currently has the rank Ninja. He has over 15,665 posts, and over 17,670 likes. He is 1st on the Most Liked Users Leaderboard. He is the most recent user to achieve Ninja. He played LEGO Universe as ManiacJumpyNinja, a Level 45 Sentinel Knight, with his brother Jumpyninjajunior. Posts On the Old MBs he was known for rapid posting. He currently has on his new account over 15,649 posts; however, he likes to include the total posts from his old account as well when asked how many posts he has, placing him about 1,000 posts ahead of Marcel, making him the user with the most posts of all times. Many people think he spammed for all of his posts, but that is only partly accurate. He holds most speed records with his old account, but his speed at getting posts on his old account seems to have transferred to the speed at which he receives likes on his new account, getting many a day. Likes He is commonly known as the "Like Magnet". History With Likes He became the most liked user 3 weeks and a day after he made his account. He was the first user to 2,000-17,000 likes, and rising every like he gets. He reached 10,000 likes on February 24th, 2013. He reached 10,000 posts on the same day. He now has more likes than posts, also achieving that on February 24th, 2013. He receives over 100 likes a day pretty constantly, commonly slipping up into 200 or 300. He has been inactive for over 24 hours at some times, and is still the first most liked user for that time. Current Like Records: His records are the like records for the MBs. Most Likes in a: Day: 406 Week: 1,510 Month: 5,415 He has more likes than the total likes of 2nd and 3rd place combined. Name and Nicknames Reason for Choosing Name He chose the name for his old account because he loves Skulduggery Pleasant, a book series written by Derek Landy. He continued with the name into his new account. In between these two accounts, however, he has two other accounts: Lord_ViIe and Solomon_Wreath. They are also Skulduggery Pleasant names, and Lord_ViIe was deleted shortly after Skulduggery77, and Solomon_Wreath was replaced with his current account. Nicknames Due to his nickname he has been known as Skul, Skull, Skully, Skuldug, DA SKULL, Skilduggery, Skullyboy, Skuldiggety, and multiple other similar names. He also gets called "Like Magnet", and once or twice even (to many users disdain) "King of the MBs". Benboy calls him DaSkul the RaScul. Names Chosen By Himself He sometimes goes by the name "The Detective" due to the fact he leads the MB Detectives, and solved the KRRouse mystery, eventually bringing her back to the boards. He has made two versions of the MB Detectives, both of which are currently inactive. He also was shortly known as "Storm" for an unknown reason. Forums The first forum he ever posted in was the Lego Universe forum, where he stayed for most of his time when he was new. He is still currently posting there, in his friend Benboy's chatroom. The Message Boards Forum is the place where he posts the most. On his new account he has over 100 topics in that forum, another 100 on his old. He posts constantly there, and has the latest post on many of the dead topics. He has more likes in that forum alone than anyone else does in the entire MBs. When the Galaxy Squad Forum was created, he posted a lot there, becoming the most liked user there. He enjoys the RP too, and is the leader of the BLUE TEAM HQ. He also actively/has actively posted in the Harry Potter, City, Classics, LEGO General, News, Video Games, LoTR, Hobbit, Star Wars, and Legends of Chima forums. Story Writing He is a popular story writer as well, writing stories in multiple forums. The Kenzul Trilogy His most popular serious story is the Kenzul Trilogy in the Star Wars Story Forum. The stories in that series are Forgotten, Alone, Broken Soul. The plot of the story involved Kenzul, a Sith who has split his soul into two pieces, and has two bodies, fighting against his "niece" Soruw Nightbane. In the end, it is revealed that Kenzul is actually Soruw's father, before he is thrown into lava by Striker, who also dies doing so. Because of this trilogy, he is the most liked user in the Star Wars Stories forum, and the second in the Star Wars Category. Message Boards Hotel Some people consider comedy his strongest genre. He wrote the first MB sitcom, the Message Boards Hotel, which spawned over 15 other sitcoms, none of which are succesful or large as the original. The Message Boards Hotel has two completed series of twelve episodes each, and the third series is on its ninth episode. There are over 2,000 likes given in that topic, most of which are on the episodes, each of which gets between 30-50 likes. The comedy stopped near the end of the third series, however Skul may post a finishing episode. The MB Show! Previously, he wrote the MB Show, which was another very popular comedy. It consisted of random episodes that were completely random, breaking the fourth wall comedy. There are currently around 35 episodes, but he stopped posting them to work on the MB Sketch Comedy. MB Sketch Comedy MB Sketch Comedy is a comedy consisting of random sketches, some of which are based off of Monty Python's Flying Circus sketches, some of which are designed by himself. There are also parodies of movie scenes, mainly Star Wars ones, involving Dwarfminefan580 as Dwarfakin Skywalker, MichaelYoda as Yoda, and Arwin2 as Queen Arwindala. Some other recurring characters in the show are: Alemas: He usually does reporter or presenter jobs, always retaining a serious persona. Mojo_Sansibar: Whenever someome mentions they predict something, or are expecting something, he will jump in and yell "Nobody expects the Message Boards Update!", which is usually followed by a chorus of "Shut Up!" by the other characters. Tiggerjake: Tiggerjake usually comes in acting like a director, or someone who works on a set, reminding someone of their lines. The Spam Virus The Spam Virus is a story set in the near future, where the MBs are overrun with infected users, infected with spam. The starting post is the most liked story post of all time, with 84 likes. The main characters die off constantly, one got banned, leaving only a few who remain, namely Skul, IndyAJD and Starwarsgirl80. He has recently created a sequel, The Spam Virus 2, which is similarly popular. Less Popular Stories He also has had multiple other stories such as Chaos, DarkMagik, ManiacJumpyNinja-Stories (His first), Visions, Crash and Burn, Pod Racer, The Criminals, Lord Shadow, Lord of the Things, the Twin Ring, Abandoned, Ninja of Shadow, and the Forum that Watches You. MLN Music and Bands Skul has had a long history with different MLN Bands, but none of they have prosperered yet, as the the concept of bands has not lived on. But he still is trying with his newer bands. The Red Hot Bricky Peppers The Red Hot Bricky Peppers were Skuls first band idea. He is a fan of the Red Hot Chili Peppers, so he made a lego version. However, he never even made a topic, and only wrote one song for the band, which has transfered to various bands. That one song is 21 Bricks. He retired the band shorty after its formation. LEGO43V3R LEGO43V3R was formed by Skul, Wertys761 and Jediliam01. Liam went inactive commonly, and soon after Wertys did too. The band almost managed to make it through its first album, but in the end, it too disbanded before it could release an album. Buildhead Buildhead was formed by Skulduggery and his brother, Jumpyninjajunior, and Legoplurk5 stayed an active member till the end. Buildhead released its first album, with various mixtures of Green Day and Beatles parodies, however, the album was not advertized properly, and they had to disband the band before they could tour. Nirbana He is the founding member of Nirbana with his brother Jumpyninjajunior, and his friend Paperclip8707, soon to be followed by J-d-j. However, jdj was replaced by LegoCityMan7063. Their first album is NVM, and their first single was Smells Like Fig Spirit. He has written Build, Smells Like Fig Spirit, and multiple others for the band. Roleplaying He first became known for RPing on his first account, but he continued his love of roleplay into his new account. He is known as being one of the most active RPers. He started RP as a newbie in the Ninjago Forum for his friend SpinjitzuSlicer, but has moved onto posting in many other different forums. Skul has made multiple newbie help RP topics, as well as leading many HQs. He is the representive in the Galaxy Squad RP. He is known to be a lover of canon, and gets into arguments constantly about canon/non canon HQs. HQs he leads are: Lothlorien: Elves HQ 2-LoTRRP Blue Team HQ- GSRP Buildhead-City RP Shire: Hobbit HQ-Hobbit RP Eagles HQ-Chima RP Custom Heroes HQ-Superheroes RP Zombie HQ-Monster Fighters RP Skeleton HQ-Classics RP He is a member/has been a member in: ORDER OF THE STAFF, Viking HQ, C.O.M.B, Indiana Jones RP-Classics. Mutant Ninja Turtles HQ-Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtes. Rebel HQ, Empire HQ, Bounty Hunters HQ (Twice)-Star Wars Original Saga RP Sith HQ-Star Wars Clone Wars RP Squidwards Secret Agents HQ-Spongebob RP Fangpyre HQ, Ninjago BBQ House-Ninjago RP Dunedain HQ, Gondorian HQ-LoTRRP Avengers HQ-Superheroes RP Dwarves HQ-Kingdoms RP Makuta HQ-Bio RP Alien Mercenary HQ-Alien Conquest RP Hero Factory Lounge-Hero Factory RP. He also made the RP topics: The Dwarf Mine-Kingdoms RP Zorax-GSRP The Brickz Hotel, Lake Leg-O-City RP Speedorz Arena-Chima RP Western Town RP-Classics The Speedy Seven His best friends on the MBs are the other members of the Speedy Seven. For more information, read The Speedy Seven. Best Quotes "You can't kick someones head off in RP." "Well, people who have something against pillows would." Signature Skulduggery773's current signature is: Badges Skulduggery773 does not have any badges. Some of his badges are on Skulduggery77's account. "....well, that's just silly." Gallery 022.PNG Category:2012 Category:Users Category:New Account Category:MLN Band User Category:Wiki Members Category:Complete Articles Category:Ninja Category:Good Articles